


Woes of Bronchitis

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: ... Or, the time when Mark got sick (again) and was forced to get some TLC.Prompt: Ethamyplier, fluffy sick fic.





	Woes of Bronchitis

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Mark stopped in his tracks and blinked. Ethan trying to look strict was… Well. He wouldn’t describe it as hilarious only because Ethan would get upset by it. It was odd, though, to see him standing at the door with his arms crossed and an arched eyebrow, undoubtedly blocking Mark’s way out of the bedroom. Mark groaned.

“I got shit to do.”

Ethan scoffed. “No, you don’t.”

Still frozen in the middle of the action of getting up, Mark gave Ethan a deadpan look. He decided to compromise – for now – and simply sit on the edge of the mattress. “Where’s Amy?” Maybe he could reason with her.

“She’s walking Chica. And she’s the one who put me on lookout duty, so no, you won’t get any luckier with her.”

 _Dammit_. “Ethan, baby, come on.”

“Nope.”

“Look, I’m fine! My voice is _barely_ breaking.”

“For now,” Came a feminine voice behind Ethan, looking just as strict as the blue boy was – not very. “Don’t think we’re gonna let you go scream at your computer.” Beside her Ethan nodded exaggeratedly to show just how vehemently he agreed with Amy.

“You’re ganging up on me. This is bullying.”

“You bully me every day!” Ethan countered, voice laced with beautiful, bubbly laughter. The guy had a point.

“But Amy always sides with you. And that’s _unfair_.”

“It’s not unfair. It’s life.” Amy walked past Ethan and sat beside Mark, placing her hand on his shoulder. “It’s for your own good. And it’s fine, we called Kathryn and she said your channel will _definitely_ not plummet and die if you rest for one day.”

“I know,” Mark reluctantly mumbled. He knew there was still content to post and that he didn’t need to record. “But I’m _bored_.”

“And your first instinct when you’re bored is to work? That’s just sad, Mark,” Ethan said as he shook his head and finally abandoned position to step closer and sit on the other side of him.

Part of Mark thought that he could just make a break for it now. If he ran fast enough and locked the doors behind him they would be able to stop him from recording. Sure, they might knock on the door incessantly and some screams and threats might be heard in the video, but that didn’t sound _that bad_.

“If you’re bored we can go watch a movie, or we can play a game without extremely loud commentary. I dunno, something that’s not work,” Ethan suggested, leaning against Mark’s side with his chin on Mark’s shoulder, and most certainly throwing him the look that Mark couldn’t resist. Mark considered it for a moment.

“I made cookies while you were asleep,” Amy added, repeating Ethan’s actions. Mark really hated them both sometimes. Could he never win around here?

All things considered, though, he supposed losing to them wasn’t so bad.

“ _Fine!_ ” He finally groaned out, as if a big sacrifice was being made. “But I get to pick the movie.”

No sooner had he finished his sentence than Amy was kissing his cheek and Ethan was already halfway to the door. When Mark and Amy got to the living room Ethan had produced a blanket out of nowhere and was currently carrying a plate of uneven looking cookies to the coffee table, looking adorably proud of himself. If Mark’s chest was already filled with love to the brim, it nearly exploded when Amy put on the right movie without even asking Mark what he wanted to see.

He supposed he could use the down time, maybe. Just a little bit. The best part was, no one made fun of Mark when he fell back asleep not even half an hour into the movie.

(Not until he got better, anyway. Ethan’s mocking would be brutal in the very near future.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating on an essay and posting a bunch of stuff I recently did on tumblr. My life is spiraling out of control tbh. I'm fine.
> 
> I'll love you forever if you give me feedback! ♥


End file.
